Good Enough
by butterfliesnajar9699
Summary: This is a song fic, and also a smut. Rated M for a reason. RobxRae. Good Enough Evanescence Oneshot


Author's note: You know the drill, I don't own any of the characters of the Teen Titans, nor do I own the song "Good Enough" by Evanescence.

Enjoy, & please review!

--

Ok, I've noticed an abundance of hits and not one review. Please, even if you hated it, LET ME KNOW!!!!

--

**Under your spell again,**

**I can't say no to you.**

Robin held her down tightly, ravaging her mouth with violent kisses. The more painful it was, the more it turned her on. She moaned and bucked her hips, but he wouldn't satisfy her, not yet. She knew what he wanted. He didn't want her to just want it. He wanted her to need him.

**Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand,**

**I can't say no to you.**

He started to nibble and suck at her earlobe, the perfect opportunity. She bit down hard on his neck. He inhaled sharply. She could feel his erection harden against her stomach. She tried to pull her hands out from under his firm grasp, but she couldn't budge. He was a lot stronger than her physically. She could easily teleport herself, but where was the fun in that?

He squeezed and pulled at her nipple, taking the other into his mouth. She gasped and tried to refrain from shaking. When he finally released her breasts, her nipples were dark purple from bruising. He moved his hand to her sacred place, rubbing his finger swiftly over her clit before pinching and pulling at it.

"Robin!" she moaned.

**Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly,**

**Now I can't let go of this dream,**

**I can't breathe. **

He pushed the tip of his engorged member to her opening, pushing in just the head. She tried to push her hips up, to take in all of him, but he abruptly pulled out of her. She glared at his smirking face. He rubbed the head of his shaft back and forth over her clit and opening.

"Is this what you want?" he mocked her, teasingly. She nodded, her face flushed and her breathing labored. "How bad do you want it?"

"I need you. Oh god, Robin! Fuck me, fuck me now!" she pleaded. He shoved himself inside her, her tight walls sheathing him. She moaned loudly.

**And I feel Good enough,**

**I feel good enough for you.**

"You're so tight," he whispered to her. He started thrusting, her nectar pouring around him. She had already orgasmed and was ready for another. The way he made love to her always blew her mind, always one orgasm after the other.

He kissed her neck and lips softly as he pumped into her. He had always truly loved her. He watched her beautiful face as he thrusted harder, feeling his climax upon him.

**And I've completely lost myself,**

**I can't say no to you,**

He finally released his seed inside her before collapsing onto her chest. Their breathing was almost in unison, labored and deep. She ran her fingers through his spiky, black hair. She always gave him everything he wanted. Never told him no. He did as he pleased to her. And she liked it.

**Shouldn't have let you conquer me completely,**

**Now I can't let go of this dream.**

**Can't believe that I feel good enough.**

He finally sat up and pulled himself out of her. Lying next to her, he pulled her to him, laying her head on his chest. She knew he would soon fall asleep, as he always did after a good romp. She looked up at his sleepy face, smiling down at her.

**It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good.**

He kissed her forehead lovingly. He'd always felt such a strong bond with her, even before she had created their mental connection. He could only pray she understood what she meant to him. He worried he sometimes went too far with the sex. He was never gentle with her, but she seemed to like the aggression.

"Rae?" he whispered. Her eyes became alert again.

"Was I good enough?" he asked her.

"Of course you were! It's always amazing. Why would you ask me that?" she said, seeming confused.

"I worry that I hurt you," he admitted.

She shook her head, "Well, yeah, you do, but I like it. You like it."

Although deep down she knew, even if she didn't like it, she wouldn't tell him to stop.

**So take care what you ask of me,**

**'cause I can't say no.**


End file.
